The Slutty Half Demon
by PimpKuja
Summary: YYHxINU When Kagome goes to visit her cousin she finds that her boo, Inuyasha, is a hoe. Includes: Pimp Hiei, Stripper Yusuke, Jerry Spinger, Mariah Carey guest staring, Flipping hat that killed that kid from Harry Potter, and much more!Slash INUxEVERYONE
1. The Half Brother and the Holiday Inn

**Chapter I- The Half Brother and the Holiday Inn**

**Disclaimer: Anything you may recogonize here, does not belong to me.**

**By: Antonio a.k.a. Pimp Kuja**

* * *

The sky was blue, and the birds were singing a beautiful melody. The air was crisp and fresh! All of a sudden a voice yelled out: " WINDSCAR" and the happy humming of the birds was silenced. Another voice yelled: "INUYASHA WHY DID YOU BLOW UP THE TREE AND THE BIRDS!?!" 

"Well, my ears hurt 'cause those birds were singing horribly. It was disrupting my beauty sleep, and the harmony of my ambiental aura." Inuyasha said, while looking at himself in the mirror.

"You could have hurt someone, SIT."

"Bitch."

Suddenly Kagome heard her little brother crying near the tree that was no more. "See! You blew up half of my brother. Now, he's my half brother."

"So, that's not my problem. You have life insurance, don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, you fool! How ever will we pay the hospital bill!!"

"Work at the corner."

"The corner store?"

"Is that what you call a whore in your era?"

"SIT!"

* * *

_Many Sits later..._

"Kagome, I'm hungry," Inuyasha moaned.

"So? What do you want me to do about it. I'm bankrupt because of you!" Kagome slapped him.

"I told you, go work at the corner!"

"I don't do that anymore. Not since I went to that episode of Jerry Springer about Slutty 12 year olds on crack."

"That explains it all."

"SIT!"

* * *

_Later, at the Hospital..._

Kagome's mom came out of the room, where she was speaking with the guy from the bank. "Honey, the bank repossessed your Grandpa."

"What!?" Kagome asked.

"I'm just joking, he's dead, but they did take the house, until we can pay off the hospital bill. Which means, you will go to your 13th cousin, 17 times removed house."

"Nooo!"

"Well, I'm off to the corner of Methodist Ave. See you in a few years." And she was off, not to be seen again...for now.

"Ha ha." Inuyasha laughed.

"SIT!"

* * *

"I can't believe my mother made me pack up and leave to my idiot cousin's house. I barely even know the guy! The last time I saw him he was doing 25 to life for holding up a convenience store in Idaho. He might have made it if he hadn't been distracted by the penny the clerk threw to stop him. He was always bad with shiny objects..." Kagome told Inuyasha. 

"Sounds like you that time we got wasted with Naraku and Sesshomaru and tried to climb a pebble. good times, goood times..."

"Shut up you stupid mutt."

"I know you ain't talking, 'Ms. I try 7000 times a day to get pregnant because I want as many babies as there are people in China, but always fail because I try to get pregnant by a 37 year old midget porn star from Bratislava.'"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION THAT EPISODE OF MAURY THAT I WAS ON! SIT! AND NOW STAND UP, AND THEN SIT AGAIN BITCH!"

* * *

Upon their arrival at Kuwabara's house, Inuyasha began to feel the effects of demon mating season. Inuyasha went wild, and began to hump tree stumps, and fire hydrants, and anything that stood in front of him for that matter. Kagome was worried, but she saw a pretty butterfly glide across the sky, and quickly lost attention, distracted by the beautifulnessnessness. Kuwabara heard the commotion outside and decided to open the door to find out what was going on. He saw his cousin chasing a butterfly through moving traffic, and what appeared to be an old man with long gleaming white hair, clad in the facade of a teenager's clothing, humping everything in sight. Kuwabara then saw the man's face and realized it was not an old man, but a beautiful young man, with glowing golden eyes... but still humping everything. 

As the sun set in the western sky, the effects of mating season began to wear off. By this time, Kagome had stopped traffic in the immediate area and had provoked at least 75 car crashes in the past 20 minutes. Inuyasha was no longer in heat, and with his conscious mind in tact, saw the butterfly and also began to chase it. Kuwabara was equipped for the occasion with popcorn and a live video feed to Myspace. The butterfly flew away because of all the loud cars beeping and honking at the fools chasing the bug on the road.

Kagome became bored with nothing to do and then decided to lighten her spirits with her favorite word, "SIT."

Inuyasha fell flat on his face onto a puddle of gasoline. Blinded by the fluid, he stumbled on a flaming car, and quickly burst into flames. He began to run as Kagome shouted, "Stop, listen, and SIT! Oops, I mean stop, drop, and roll. Sorry... I guess?"

Inuyasha had extinguished his face and slowly went up to Kagome. Miraculously, his face still posed the beauty it always flaunted so proudly. Inuyasha could only utter the words "What the hat!?"

"What hat?" a confused Kagome replied.

"Why?" Inuyasha replied with a hand gesture that Kuwabara understood as a primitive mating call.

"What hat? Why the hat...? What...? You know what? Just SIT."

"Hat the hell?"

"THERE IS NO HAT! JUST SIT!"

Kuwabara interrupted their argument with a strange looking hat that had fallen out of Inuyasha's bag. "I think he meant this hat." Kuwabara said.

"Oh...ok...I...guess...?" Kagome stumbled to say. "Let's just go inside and go to sleep. Chasing butterflies is SO EXHAUSTING!"

Inuyasha quickly followed, stating that he too needed beauty sleep and demanded that he not be disturbed for at least 72 hours. Kuwabara was silent, and just followed them up to the porch. Just then, the butterfly came back and Kuwabara stared at it affectionately. He proceeded to chase it for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha's beauty sleep was interrupted by the smell of a variety of flowers. Inuyasha's very sensitive nose picked up on the smell and irritated the very sleepy yet beautiful Inuyasha. He proceeded towards the window, picking up Tetsusaiga on the way. Drowsy as he was, he managed to utter "Wind Scar!" and destroy the annoying flower garden. He then picked up on the footsteps of someone approaching very quickly. 

"What have you done you vile fiend!" the red haired beauty uttered.

Inuyasha immediately fell head over heels for this beautiful stranger. He hesitated, but slowly approached him. Inuyasha said "... Who... are you...?"

The stranger seemed to have calmed down after hearing Inuyasha's soft and affectionate voice. "I am Kurama, one of Kuabara's.. um.. acquaintances."

"Really? Someone as beautiful as me who is not me associates with a dee dee dee like Kagome's cousin?"

"What is a 'dee dee dee'?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is this new found feeling…between us..."

"What feeling?"

"What the hat?"

"What hat? Why are we talking about hats? I thought you were about to profess your love to me, fool!"

"Oh yeah... that... Well... would you be my bitch, and I'll be your ho?"

"What about... him...?" Kurama said as he stared at the butterfly from yesterday.

"He means nothing to me, my love." Uttered Inuyasha, causing the butterfly to fly away heartbroken.

"Shall we go somewhere and catch up on our 'beauty sleep'?"

"How bout we just go to the Holiday Inn and get it on, Inuyasha?"

"That works too!"

And with that, Kurama and Inuyasha proceeded next door to the Holiday Inn, for what would be Inuyasha's first of many trips to the hotel.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Blah. Review. Thanks.  
**


	2. The Mystery of the Flipping Hat

**Chapter II- The Mystery of the Flipping Hat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize here.**

**By Antonio a.k.a. Pimp Kuja**

* * *

The red moon shone bright upon the Holiday Inn as Inuyasha and Kurama slowly made their way next door to Kuabara's house. 

"So... Shall we go our separate ways?" asked Inuyasha.

"We must, for they must never know about us," replied Kurama.

"Why?"

"Well... I don't know..."

"If I'm not good enough for you," Inuyasha pouted before running off to Kuabara's house. "I don't want to see you again! Until tomorrow!" Inuyasha shouted, making his own ears hurt.

"Same time, same place?" Kurama asked, after removing the ear plugs.

"Yes, now leave my sight!" Inuyasha jumped through a window, thinking it was open but it wasn't.

Inuyasha tried to be as quiet as he could, but to no effect. Since he had shouted the whole town had heard him and now knew of the relationship between him and Kurama. Inuyasha found himself in Kagome's room. The smell of booze was overpowering in the room, and Inuyasha's nose was so irritated, he didn't notice himself crashing into everything in the room and tripping over the countless bottles of beer.

"WHAT THE FLIP?!!!" Kagome sluggishly got up and screamed.

"What flip?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"FLIP THE HAT?!!!"

"Not the hat again... Are you drunk? You stink."

"WHAT?! SIT!! SIT NOW!!!!!!! SIT IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha fell so hard because of the repeated sit commands that he fell through the floor and landed on top of the guest in the couch. The shock in Inuyasha's eyes was nothing compared to the look of anger, hatred, and empty-headedness in the eyes of the stranger on the couch.

"Um... um... um...Have you seen a flipping hat anywhere around here?" asked Inuyasha, finding himself with nothing else to say.

"Flipping hat... Flipping hat... FLIPPING HAT ??!!!!!!! YOU WOKE YUSUKE UP FOR A FLIPPING FLIPPING HAT?!! SPIRIT GUN!" screamed the outraged man on Kuabara's couch. The attack caught Inuyasha by surprise and knocked him to the wall, which happened to be made of granite. The repetitive hits on the head had made Inuyasha very mad.

"No one messes with Inuyasha and gets away with it!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed his outfit and flung it off to reveal him in a banana suit. As he pulled out Tetsusaiga in preparation for battle, the demon sword went through a drastic transformation from sharp weapon, to a bottle of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup.

"Prepare to face my wrath!" he said as he sprayed his foe from head to toe with chocolate.

"You dare choco-fy Yusuke?! Yusuke mad... YUSUKE REALLY MAD!!!!" yelled the guest. His eyes became red, his body engulfing itself in flames, and his shocking transformation into a hideous beast was complete. Yusuke was now a cute, cuddly orange kitten, growling at Inuyasha.

"This is your big, scary 'Yusuke kill you' move? Ha ha ha ha ha!" smirked Inuyasha. He picked up the kitten and continued to laugh. To his surprise, the kitten sneak attacked Inuyasha, and horribly beat up the dog to the point of humiliation and unconsciousness-ness. Yusuke changed back, and felt sorry for the beat up dog. Yusuke decided to take him to the Hilton Hotel a few blocks away.

Yusuke worked as a stripper in the hotel and got a discount every time he stayed at the hotel. He had even won an award for his performance on Playboy TV. In his acceptance speech, he even said, "YO, ma du's Yusuke wanna thank J-E- esus, for helpin' me hump dat pole like a ho. Yusuke also wanna thank Yusuke, cause Yusuke look-a good" After his speech, he was chased out of the studio by a herd of rampaging monkeys, but that's another story.

Yusuke got a suite on the 100th floor for them, and once inside, Inuyasha regained consciousness. It was now midnight, and the effects of the red moon were at their strongest. Inuyasha woke up in full mating season mode. Yusuke didn't know what was going on, but found Inuyasha irresistible, and decided to let the ridiculously horny dog have his way with him.

* * *

Kagome awoke to find her room and Kuwabara's entire house in total disarray. Kagome walked around, and left her room, making her way downstairs. 

"Jesus! what happened here? This is worse than that time me and my 'boyfriend' Inuyasha had a guest appearance on Dr. Phil, and he diagnosed us with stupid-insanity-ness-osity syndrome. We were in the nut house for like 3 years... bad memories..." Kagome prattled as she made her way to the kitchen. Kuwabara was already sitting down, calmly having breakfast. He was sitting with a shocked face, staring down at the bowl in front of him.

"Kagome look!" Kuwabara shouted in disbelief. "There's a message in my alphabet soup! It says 'ooooooooooooooo'!"

Kagome just stared relentlessly at her cousin. Her anger grew and grew until she smashed his head into the bowl. "They're Cheerios you IDIOT!!!" yelled the outraged Kagome. "You're worse than Inuyasha! It's a good thing I brought this extra set of prayer beads (commands not included)." Kagome put the beads around Kuwabara's neck and smiled an extremely evil smile. With glee she yelled, "SIT!" and Kuwabara fell to the floor.

Almost simultaneously, there was a large explosion a few blocks away. Kagome rushed to the window to see what was going on. It seemed like the explosion came from the Hilton a few blocks away. She was curious, and since Inuyasha wasn't there , she had nothing better to do than to go investigate. She grabbed her bow and arrows, and set off to the Hilton.

* * *

Inuyasha lay between the rubble with nothing but a thong on. He had fell through all 100 floors because of the sit command and now lay in the lobby of the hotel. Yusuke, also nearly naked after his and Inuyasha's night of passion, ran to comfort his new lover. 

"Yo boo? How you iz ma du?" asked Yusuke in a ghetto fabulous sort of manner. "Yusuke ain't got time to be doin time fo yo crime, u digga, ma nigga"

"OW!!! Damn... Ka... go... me..." muttered Inuyasha.

"What the hat?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh no! Not again! Not the hat!"

"What's with you?"

"Every time someone mentions that hat, something bad happens. And, I don't even know what hat everyone's talking about!"

"You lost the hat?"

"That's one way to put it..."

"Well then, we've got no choice but to go to the ends of the earth to find the hat!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! THAT HAT IS EVIL!!"

"But I'm a detective! It's my sworn duty to investigate the mystery of the mysterious hat of mystery. Mysteriously."

"NOOOO!"

"We're off to find the demon hat! Come on lover boy!" Yusuke said as he dragged Inuyasha out of the Hilton and into the streets to find the flipping hat.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews my lovely readers. Now review again, for I am Pimp Kuja, and you shall obey... no, seriously, please review 


	3. In Your Face

**Chapter III- In Your Face**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize here.**

**By Antonio a.k.a. Pimp Kuja**

* * *

Kagome reached the Hilton to find the police investigating the cause of an "earthquake" that destroyed the top 100 floors of the hotel. The police chief came up to Kagome and asked her if she knew anything about the incident.

"Oh Mr. Police Chief, why would lil'ol'me know anythin' bout a big ol' city folk explaplosion? Back in the country, all we's had was them Texas chainsaw massacres. Not like here in the city where's crazy folks kill peoples wit' chainsaws and such. " Kagome replied in her original country accent.

"Very well ma'am. If you do's finds outs anythings, yous be sures to gives me a call. Ya'll come back now, ya hear." The chief said to Kagome as she left the hotel.

Outside, Kagome saw two suspicious looking men. One was sniffing the floor, and the other, staring into the sun with a magnifying glass. Kagome recognized one of them as Inuyasha.

"Hey, fat ass! Look! It's a Twinkie! Come and get it!" she shouted to Inuyasha as she held out a Twinkie in one hand.

Inuyasha ran towards the Twinkie in the blink of an eye, and began to cry as he ate the delicious pastry.

"It's sooooo gooood! Oh, it makes me wanna cry! Why?! Why must I eat you and then never see you again, oh delicious and fattening Twinkie?" Inuyasha exclaimed with his mouth full.

Yusuke came over to the two and told Kagome the situation.

"So this evil hat killed Daniel Radcliffe?! Why?! Now who will I fantasize about when I'm sitting on the toilet in the morning?!" Kagome yelled at the sky.

"Relax. It's not like it killed Oprah or something. Besides, Daniel Radcliffe lookted a mess," said Yusuke

"What you takin' bout girlfriend? Your face look a mess," said Kagome.

"Your face look like Rosie O'Donnell."

"Your face look like Oprah's fat after it was taken out."

"Your face look like Bo'netta Johnson's baby's daddy's mother's sister's pet dog Snoopy's ass."

"Bitch."

"Your face look like that too."

"Ya mother."

"Ya mother's face"

"What?"

"Shut the hat up!"

"I'll flip your face up!"

"Oh no, that is it, girlfriend. Inuyasha, hold ma earrings… Inuyasha?"

* * *

By the time Kagome and Yusuke were done arguing about their faces, Inuyasha had gotten lost in the bad part of town. He saw two ghetto looking fellas fighting over a sammich.

"Why you throw CJ's sammich in da garbage, fool?"

"Cause I's can do's that's fool."

"CJ ANGRY! GRRR!"

Just then, the man formerly known as CJ became green and grew to tremendous size, becoming, the Incredible Pimp. He used his incredible pimp hand to pimp smack the other guy into the Goya-o-boya truck that was parked in front of a blanket. Inuyasha went over to the blanket and saw a lot of bootleg merchandise for sale. When he asked the owner of the blanket how much everything was, he replied, "five dolla, five dolla, everything you see here, five dolla."

Inuyasha lost interest when he saw some dude who lookted good across the street. He decided to follow the guy. His chase led him to an alleyway with a fire escape. Inuyasha was tired, but climbed up the stairs to find the dude who lookted good. "You lucky you live up some damn steps." Inuyasha muttered as he stopped to catch his breath on the middle of the steps.

He finally got up to the door and decided to knock. He heard someone come up to the door. It sounded like a little kid, and this kid seemed to be singing.

"Yo! There's a fat nigga at the door, a fat nigga at the door. A fat nigga is at the door!" said the little kid as he opened the door for Inuyasha. "Come on in, fat nigga." said the kid.

Inuyasha asked the kid where the dude-who-lookted-good was. The kid paid no attention to his question and answered, "I ain't got no candies for you…no cookies for you."

This second song made Inuyasha so mad, he hit the child on the head so hard he flew across the room. When Inuyasha went to examine the kid, a pink cloud of smoke came off of it. The kid was, in reality, Shippo. All Inuyasha could say after this was, "Ewww! Why yo face look like that?"

Just then, the dude who looka good came into the room. Up close, Inuyasha realized that the dude had a third eye on his forehead.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house? And what have you done to my head ho?!" he said.

"Who are you? What the fuck is a head ho'?" Inuyasha asked.

" I'm Hiei. And a head ho is the ho that makes the most money. What did you think I meant?"

"I think you meant your face."

"I know you ain't talking. Your face look like some type of deformed cat."

"Cat? CAT? I am DOG! Woof woof, nigga!"

"Is that what you're supposed to be? I thought someone threw up in my living room and forgot to clean it up."

Inuyasha's eyes got big. They began to water, and finally, Inuyasha began to cry. Hiei went up to Inuyasha and began to pet him.

"I'm sorry, boo. I ain't mean to upset you." He said to Inuyasha.

"Really? So you think I look good?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Yes, I think you look good."

"I think you looka good too."

Hiei and Inuyasha stared deeply into each other's eyes, and decided to go upstairs.

"Yay! It's time to do the dew!" Inuyasha yelled as Hiei struggled to carry him up the stairs.

"We're not drinking soda dumbass, we're gonna go do the nasty, get our freak on, boogie oogie oogie till we just can't boogie no more." Hiei told Inuyasha.

"Whatever. All I know is, I'm looking for some hot stuff, baby this evening. Oh I want your hot stuff, boy I need your love tonight. "

"How bout you just shut up and look pretty?"

"How bout your face?"

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: R&R and tell me what ya think. Props to Heavy D. You can see the fat nigga joke and the stalker joke on youtube dot com by searching** **_NWT_.**


	4. I Must Be Emo

**Chapter IV- I Must Be Emo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize here.**

**By Antonio a.k.a. Pimp Kuja**

Kurama was sitting in his garden, thinking about the one-day only sale at Macy's. He remembered being disgusted by everything at Macy's and deciding to go to Victoria's Secret instead. They had some extremely revealing lingerie that he thought would look perfect on his new love, Inuyasha.

"I think I'll go pick Inuyasha up something skanky for tonight." Kurama thought to himself as he planted his 700th flower of the day. "But to go to Victoria's Secret, I have to go through the bad part of town. I just hope I don't run into my almost baby daddy, Hiei. He never really did get over the fact that I dumped him for this flower pot."

Kurama got into his psychedelic car and went to the bad part of town. There was a detour on the road to Victoria's Secret, and somehow, Kurama ended up in Hiei's house. "Well, that's the last time I smoke my own weed. I forgot I make that bootleg shit, not the authentic shit from some Spanish country that I don't know the name of."

Kurama heard something going on in the bedroom. The yelping noises coming from there sounded oddly familiar. Kurama thought it sounded like the yelping noises made by Inuyasha when they did the do. He entered the room, and found a hungry puppy trying to open a can of discount Purona Dog Chow. It was really sad. Just then, Inuyasha came out of one of the bedrooms with Hiei behind him.

"OMG!! SHOES!!!" said Kurama, astonished at their really ugly footwear.

"Kurama?!" Hiei and Inuyasha said at the same time, simultaneously.

"How could you do this Inuyasha? Wearing red pumps with a green robe. That's just really really tacky. I thought I knew you better than this!" Kurama burst out.

"You have to understand! Macy's just totally sucks. They don't have a catchy jingle like TJ Maxx! I mean, 'way to shop'? What the hell does that mean?"

"And to think I was going to buy you some sluttish underwear and a push up bra so I could see your badonkadonk!"

"Kurama wait! I still love you!"

"Then why are you humping Hiei's leg? I hate my life! I'm gonna go cut myself and paint my hair a slightly darker red than it already is, while writing dark poetry and listening to Simple Plan!"

Inuyasha hadn't realized that he'd been humping Hiei's leg for the past 20 minutes. Kurama began to cry at the sight of this and ran off into the night.

Kagome and Yusuke searched around town trying to find Inuyasha. They looked in all his usual hiding places: The gay bar downtown, the rainbow café by their house, even the sex toy shop by the bank that he didn't go to anymore because they put a picture of Wenonah Ryder on the window. They had just about given up, when they saw a red haired boy frantically running towards them. Yusuke seemed to be a bit scared of him, but Kagome got in his way and looked at him angrily.

"Hold it! I've seen you with my boo Inuyasha before! You know where he is, don't you. Talk, damn it! The power of Christ compels you!" Kagome said as she sprayed holy water (which she took from the small puddle on the floor and 'blessed it') on him.

"What?! Inuyasha goes out with you too? WAAAAHHHH! I hate my life! Nobody understands me! I'm going to go put on extremely heavy eye shadow and let it run so it looks really messy and bad for no apparent reason while repeatedly plucking a rubber band on my wrist!" Kurama yelled out in frustration.

"Just who are you anyway?" Kagome asked him.

When she said this, a character no one knew appeared from off screen and answered, "I'm Nabeshin." Kagome unleashed her frustration on this character, and knocked him back off screen to whence he came.

She again turned to the crying boy and asked whom he was. Kurama explained about the night at the Holiday Inn and how he and Inuyasha had watched Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights in the room while they were getting their freak on. Kagome and Yusuke accompanied Kurama home and waited for him to change into all black clothes and dye his hair the same color it already was before setting out to look for Inuyasha again. It was dusk now, and the streetlights were coming on. Kagome looked around and saw Kuwabara playing with the same butterfly from before. The butterfly led him to a wall, where he hit his head and fell unconscious.

The butterfly went up to Kurama and told him a wolf had been looking for Inuyasha earlier. Kagome looked surprised when she heard this, and decided to resort to drastic measures. She went into the house and took out a box of Wishbone and stepped outside to shake them.

Meanwhile Kurama had managed to find his way into Kuwabara's upstairs bathroom and was in the process of taking pictures of himself. He held the camera high above his head while looking down. His hair was split at the side and covering half his face, from which fake black tears ran. He snapped about a dozen pictures of the toilet and only managed to get half of his face in all of them. To him, the worse they were, the better they looked.

Outside, Kagome began shaking the box. As soon as the treats moved against each other, Kagome heard a loud rumbling noise approaching from the northeast. A cloud of dust overtook the city in that direction. Kagome smirked, and then began to laugh wildly, like some type of wild, crazy lady. She positioned the box of Wishbone dog bones in the center of the street and she went and stood by Kuwabara's unconscious body. There was a great red ball moving towards the house from the cloud of dust.

Yusuke came out of the house after changing, and mistook the box of dog treats for some Lucky Charms. Yusuke approached the box in the center of the road, disregarding the approaching menace.

"Mmmmm! Yusuke loves Lucky Charms. Yusuke will eat this all by Yusuke's self, just like some fat person who is not skinny. Yusuke looka good!" he said as he opened the box of treats. Just as the seal on the box was broken, Yusuke was pushed 17.5 meters away by the force of the red ball. It turns out, the ball was Inuyasha, who'd been trained by Kagome in the feudal era to come whenever he heard the sound of Wishbone brand dog treats. This ability came in handy when Inuyasha would run off for days and come back with no clothes on for some strange reason.

Kagome paid no attention to the fact that Yusuke had been blown away by Inuyasha, and made her way up to him. She had to be careful, because he became very violent when he was eating. One time, Jack Hannah had found Inuyasha eating some Wishbone brand dog treats in a bush, and he was never seen again for about five hours. Kagome made her way up close enough for him to hear her say "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT YA DUMB BICH! SIT NOW!! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME?! YOU SIT FO EVA!!! SIIITT!!!"

Inuyasha's eyes were swirly from the repetitive sit commands. He was unable to move and had broken the paving and landed somewhere in the sewers. It appeared that the roots from the thousands of plants Kurama had planted that morning had caught him. Kurama saw this from the window in the bathroom, but didn't really care, because he was too busy trying to find a pencil sharp enough to cut through his skin.

Kagome reached down to help Inuyasha, but fell into the hole as well. It seemed that they were both stuck in a hole, like MC Hammer after he lost all his money and was millions of dollars in debt. Just then, they heard a voice from up above ground.

"Hey?! Anyone down there?" asked the mysterious stranger. Both Inuyasha and Kagome immediately recognized the voice. Kagome would rather be saved by a tribe of really short midgets with herpes than to be saved by him. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was ecstatic. It had been so long since he'd seen his almost baby daddy. Inuyasha yelped out with joy, "Kouga! Yay! You're here to save me and take me away from the crazy lady!"

Kagome became very irritated at Inuyasha, but decided that she's rather live to sit him later, than die and sit him now. Kouga helped the two out of the hole in the ground, and proceeded to knock Kagome unconscious. He then passionately kissed Inuyasha, just as Kurama and someone else were leaving Kuwabara's house.

**TBC…**


End file.
